The present invention relates to a process for the production of cyclopentane derivatives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel process for producing 3-hydroxyalkenyl-cyclopentane-1, 4-diol derivatives having the formula ##SPC3##
Wherein R represents hydrogen or a C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl group; wherein X represents a carboxyl group or its homologue, wherein Y and Z each represents a hydroxyl group or its homologue, and wherein n represents an integer of from 5 to 7.
The cyclopentane derivatives produced by the process of this invention are useful as medicines or intermediates for the production of medicines. These derivatives include the prostaglandins, the prostate hormones and their homologues, and have broad pharmacological activity, for example, as a smooth muscle stimulant action, a hypotensive action, and the like. More specifically, the compounds of the above-described formula wherein R is a pentyl group and n is 6 belong to the groups of prostaglandin-F.sub.1. They, therefore, have been of extreme interest in the medical and pharmacological fields.
A few processes for preparing prostaglandins are known, for example, as described in E. J. Corey et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 90, 3245-3248 (1968), and in J.E. Pike et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91, 5364- 5378 (1969).